A New Kind of Lesson
by egg10rru
Summary: Set in Hell, post-season 2. Sebastian is teaching Ciel to be a proper, corrupt little demon. Ciel loves it. Rated M for PWP.    Warnings: it's kinky, mildly furry, mildly feathery, a bit sexually bloody, has lots of spanking, some bondage, a sort-of-rape, and contains some crude language. Then again if you're looking up stories in the M category that should be right up your alley.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So this is the first installment of a threeshot, mostly PWP but with a very vague plot frame buried in there somewhere. Seriously though, only read this if you're reading it for the porn.

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns Kuroshitsuji and all its characters. I just happen to think it would be better if she'd made Kuroshitsuji under her other penname Yanao Rock. :)

~*~divider~*~

Sebastian is rubbing and squeezing those plump globes, kneading them with his long, tapered fingers, scratching lightly with his nails. He hesitates a moment, then parts them. Ciel looks back, the red sky reflecting purple in the exposed blue eye before blending in as the pupil flashes red. Sebastian sees the change and he hisses out sultrily, "relax, young masssster..."

Ciel opens his mouth to speak, but instead just shudders and turns his head back, biting his lips against a moan of pleasure from Sebastian's very capable groping hands, but the cry is wrested from his throat when Sebastian's hot, wet tongue suddenly comes into contact with the inside of one cheek, followed by gentle bites from sharp teeth.

"S-Sebas...ah...god..."

The sinful tongue gives the same attention to the other twin cheek, before focusing on the precious spot just between the two, first simply licking the outside, sensitizing the nerves, then suddenly thrusting inside.

Before the scream can escape, the right hand is off of his ass and two fingers are inside his mouth, muffling him at the same time as they slick up with his saliva. He knows where this is going, and as much as he feels he should protest, order his subordinate to stop, he can't because of the fingers invading his mouth.

He's so grateful for those fingers.

All too soon they pull out and he bites the longer finger's tip in parting. A chuckle issues from behind him. "Rough but wet, correct Young Master? Your wish is my command..."

Another shudder issues through his body, his mind rebelling against his own request, a vague feeling lingering that he shouldn't be becoming used to such perversion. But the thought is wiped from his mind as he is jerked to one side, his body forcibly flipped over.

The hand and the tongue switch places, invading his body simultaneously, and he moans. Sebastian is gentle with his fingers, too gentle, and Ciel doesn't like when Sebastian is too kind, it's creepy. He rakes his teeth against Sebastian's tongue, feeling the answering smirk against his lips before one of the fingers in his ass crooks at the knuckle and a nail scrapes against his prostate. He shrieks into his butler's mouth, feeling the smirk grow wider, and clutches desperately at strong shoulders as his body shakes with pleasure.

The fingers leave, a third never having found its way inside, his preparation only partially complete. A rustle, a zip, and then a hot, firm, leaking tip presses against his rosebud, rubbing gently. The tongue withdraws from his mouth, and his lower lip is bitten with a pointed canine, drawing blood that earns a lap of the talented tongue. The wound heals immediately; although he has yet to partake of a soul, his own soul within his demonic body will sustain him for quite some time.

"Much better," Sebastian purrs at the taste with a sharp grin, before plunging that tongue back into the copper-tainted orifice, at the same time sheathing his hard, heavy cock inside his master's small body to the hilt, enjoying the vibration of a kiss-muted scream as much as the violent shiver that rakes through the thin frame beneath him.

Without pause he begins to thrust, following his master's unspoken order for rough pleasure to the letter. With ease that comes partially from being a demon, thus perfect at sexual skill, and partially from practice on the tight body he's coming to savor, he angles his hips, striking his master's prostate with every thrust. He knows they don't have time to thoroughly enjoy themselves tonight; the area they're in is too open, and to be caught off guard in Hell is dangerous. Hence overstimulation to drive his master to an early finish is the best option.

He pulls his mouth back from Ciel's to tug one glove onto his hand using his teeth, never slowing his rhythm, and feels his master's small fangs sink into his neck in order to keep the silence as intact as possible. He hisses in pleasure, feeling blood drip, and grabs the boy's penis in a firm, clothed grip, teasing the organ with its texture.

"Lick," he commands in a low rasp, the word dripping sex from every letter. A smirk crosses his face as he receives no protest, a small tongue lapping at the blood from his shoulder. The wound will of course heal in seconds, but the blood is for his master to enjoy. Such a casual exchange of blood would seem odd to any other demon, but truthfully he delights in the idea that he and his master hold nothing back from each other, sharing everything. The concept of trust is rare and refreshing.

Sebastian strokes the boy's penis with sure, skilled fingers, bringing him rapidly to the edge. At such an inexperienced age he still can't last long, and renews the bite marks in his butler's shoulder as he cums, his dark nails raking and marring the perfect white skin of the man's muscular back.

Sebastian's face, for one brief moment that even his master does not witness, breaks into a blissful smile as the pain mixes with the clenching of his master's already tight young ass. He wraps his arms around the boy's small frame and cums inside, smirking at the thought of the verbal abuse he'll get tomorrow over his cum dripping down his master's thighs.

When he is finished he simply pulls straight out, sitting up and looking at his master's face, watching the normal eye droop with sated sleepiness.

"Such a child," he whispers roughly in satisfaction, more care in his tone than he'll ever admit, and chuckles at the distinct pout that crosses the young, pretty face, before reaching to pull off the eye patch. He bends and presses a kiss to the closed cursed eye's lid.

"You enjoy sodomy," he murmurs as he dresses his master before slipping on his own shirt and coattails. Still hot, he leaves his tie hanging around his neck and his shirt partially unbuttoned. He picks up his little master, feeling a small hand clutch his shirt, but no other conscious action from the boy as he continues along the path they had been taking before this little diversion. "Next we have to teach you to _admit_ that fact. We'll make a proper demon of you yet."

~*~divider~*~

I'm not really expecting reviews on my first fic in this fandom, but if you feel like it, I'd appreciate critiques. And maybe some advice on how to write plotful stories.

For most of you this might end up being a twoshot since the third chapter has a rather large twist planned that might not be your cup of tea. If you're kinky it'll be good though. :) I'll letcha know when we get there.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: The shifts from present tense to perfect past and back indicates the difference between action and thoughts. It is on purpose. Please don't comment pointing out the "flaw" in my grammar. But please still leave comments. Comments = candy.

~*~divider~*~

He tips his head back in lazy pleasure, mussing Ciel's hair with the bare fingers of one hand. He is not so simple-minded as a human, only able to concentrate on the sensations in his cock, except when he is buried in Ciel's tight ass. Then his mind dwells on a single track; but when Ciel pleasures him with his mouth he always finds himself wandering into hazy musings and memories. Good ones, always good ones, he at least can't concentrate on anything serious or unpleasant while those lips and that sweet little tongue labor over his hardness.

At the moment he is remembering a particularly devious smile that crossed Ciel's face as the young demon kicked a creature out of the way on their earlier walk. The smile had made him proud and a little excited, the way he always feels whenever Ciel crosses a line; does something that as a human he once would have found distasteful. On that note, and as Ciel gives a particularly hard suck, his thoughts turn to the time when he was first teaching Ciel to service him orally.

"I am free now," the boy had declared hotly as he had gently tried to press Ciel onto his knees in front of him, "I will never again kneel before royalty or the like!"

"Ah," he had answered smoothly, "very true, Young Master. To kneel before another is no longer your duty to abide by, but your favor to bestow. All shall crave but few shall earn the right to see you on your knees, in so doing granting them the honor of your mouth."

He had unzipped his trousers calmly, internally wondering if that had done the trick. When Ciel's crumpled brow had smoothed, the smaller demon had said haughtily, "I doubt anyone but you will _ever_ earn such an honor." He had bit back a smirk and tipped his head in a little bow of acknowledgement as Ciel slid onto knees, reaching with naïve wonder for the large phallus in front of him. It had been the first real line crossed, one that led into a gradual exploration of sex. He sometimes couldn't remember why life as a demon had once been boring.

He jerks slightly as cold hands suddenly squeeze his testicles and rub inquisitively at his perineum. He feels Ciel smile around his cock at the reaction, and the cold little fingers press more firmly. He bites his lip for a moment to hold in an involuntary sound, and then says "very good," in an approving tone. It's not something that he's taught to Ciel, but something he's done to the boy before. He finds it cute to see Ciel becoming more bold and learning to apply his own techniques back to his body.

After the shock has passed, he begins to ponder again. Ciel's hands were usually cold, he had noticed, due to blood circulation probably. It was fine, temperature didn't matter to him, and he enjoyed warming up the little body with his own each night, either through "exercise" or simple cuddling. Ciel was a snuggler, he'd quickly discovered during their journey to Hell: without a proper bed to sleep in the boy had apparently decided that Sebastian would do quite nicely in comparison to the ground. Even upon reaching Sebastian's…lair was the typical term for a dwelling place in Hell, although Sebastian's hollowed out home set high in a craggy mountain was rather more sophisticated than the usual cave or pit demons claimed as territory – at any rate, Ciel had told him upon arrival that his bed was still his own.

"Young Master, you are my Lord," he had protested as the boy walked over to a stone wall and stripped, leaving his clothes in a pile. They had brought no spare clothes; he would need to make some for his master but in the meantime he took off his shoes and jacket and then slipped his own shirt onto his master's small body for a nightgown. Ciel had wrapped the still-warm shirt around himself and repeated his earlier command, emphasized by shoving Sebastian a little way towards the bed.

Reluctantly he had lain down, bound by the order to sleep in it, but relaxed when Ciel immediately crawled on top of him and buried his face into his butler's neck, the way they were used to sleeping. "My Lord?" He had questioned. "Are you sure you don't want the bed?" "You're a comfy pillow," the boy had whispered, half asleep. From there on, no matter what position they woke up in, Ciel always fell asleep snuggled on top, wrapped in strong, warm, bare arms. They never did get around to replacing Ciel's makeshift form of nightgown, either.

As if knowing that he is thinking of something much too tender for their current activity, Ciel's little fangs mark up his cock and the tongue laps almost eagerly at the pinpricks of blood drawn. He is jarred back to attention, but isn't too surprised by the move, because Ciel seems to like nipping or scratching during sexual activity. Idly he wonders which Ciel enjoys more, the taste of his blood or the taste of his semen.

About ten or so minutes have passed since Ciel began, and the more he practices, the less time it takes him to bring his butler to release. Sebastian strokes Ciel's hair as he draws close, and then fists his master's hair at the back of his head, like usual. Although the first time they had done this seeing Ciel choke on his cum had thrilled him, he enjoys seeing the young demon manage to swallow it even more, and so, holding the boy still by the hair, he slides his hips back so that only the head of his penis resides within the boy's mouth. He thinks back to his earlier question, though, and on a whim, this time he doesn't stop here, instead completely removing his shaft from within the hot confines of that wet mouth.

Seeing the look of surprise and disappointment on his master's face brings a smirk of satisfaction to his own. _That answers that question, _he thinks to himself, and when Ciel opens his mouth to protest, he thrusts his dick back inside, deep, and moans a little as his seed hits the back of the boy's throat. As he pulls away Ciel coughs and gasps, but the boy catches the cum he can't keep in his mouth using his fingers and then proceeds to lick them off.

An affectionate sigh passes his lips as he watches his little master. Ciel looks up curiously at the sound, still suckling his fore and middle fingers, and Sebastian licks his lips. "It's a never-ending cycle," he explains to those mismatched eyes, finding himself amazed and yet pleased at the innocence Ciel can still display while performing such a lewd action. "The more corrupt you become the more I want to corrupt you." What pleases him even more is the challenge in those eyes. _If you can,_ they say. Of course he can.

~*~divider~*~

Jeez, ch. 3 is gonna be epic in the fact that it is damn hard to make a plot twist when there was arguably no plot in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

There is a divider right before the porn starts.

That is where those of you who shriek in anger at my plot twist should stop, go away, and know that your flames will be used to make s'mores.

The rest of you, enjoy my strange porn. 'Twas quite fun to write.

~*~*~divider~*~*~

Bluish-purple clouds roil across the blood red sky, casting shade that simply darkens the ground, bringing no relief from the perpetual heat of Hell. At least here, in the demonic territories, the weather is always simply hot, spared from the firestorms and gaseous acidic billows of sulfur in the Pits.

Still, more than anything else from Earth, Ciel misses the cool breezes.

As well as the fact that whether he had liked it or not, something had always been happening to him there, be it work or play. Here…nothing. He understands now why Sebastian had left for years at a time to spend on Earth, even going so far as to play servant to a child.

He sighs loudly against Sebastian's arm, upon which he is leaning from where they sit by a boiling lake. The water, he can't quite decide, is either clear and reflects the bloody sky, or is opaque and perhaps formed with blood itself. He is tempted for a second to get up and see if his eye would reflect blue in it, the only blue thing in this damned place. He sometimes catches Sebastian staring at him, and when there isn't lust in those eyes, then there is a mixture of longing and nostalgia. Sebastian misses Earth as well.

"HOW long before we can go back?" He asks for the millionth time since they entered Hell.

"One hundred years." Sebastian's voice is dull, and when Ciel looks over, sure enough, the look of wistfulness is in those deep red eyes.

"And why…again?" He always asks this. The answer never varies, a textbook rule.

"Those who may have become emotionally attached to a demon may attempt to follow him to Hell, whether they are lured or not. A gap of time prevents this, as those humans relevant will have passed on to their correct lot after death without interference. It is a compromise with God; in return we are allowed access to Earth without retribution."

"Ugh. Boring. Bored. There's NOTHING to do."

Sebastian smiles. "My Lord, you DID run an extremely successful toy company. I know you have the capacity to be creative."

"Mmm…" Ciel sighs again, but cocks his head with a half-smile. "I've been harboring an idea, but…you might not like it."

"I've yet to encounter an idea of yours that I did not enjoy, my Lord," Sebastian returns, smirking.

Ciel's ideas are usually along the lines of either something sexual that he is curious about, or involve the creation of something catastrophic that sends inhabitants of Hell into panicked riots. Demolishing a mountain simply because he wanted to see Sebastian do it, for example, or testing his ability to sense the presence of other demons by utilizing a half-occupied "neighborhood" of caves and some Molotov cocktails made from combustible Pit acid. It is to be noted that both his throwing aim and his guess accuracy improved quickly.

Ciel smirks as well when he reads the hunger in those eyes, either for chaos or sex, he can't tell which. It doesn't matter, though; he is simply thrilled that his ideas always seem to intrigue his butler.

"I need you to find me some stray demons," he says, "…male, if you please. And don't take too long."

Torture, then? Sebastian ponders as he leaps off. The "male" specification is obviously what his master believes he wouldn't like. The chivalry that Sebastian had mockingly exhibited on Earth had been ingrained into Ciel from birth, and is one of the more difficult things that Sebastian is trying to work out of the boy. No matter. If his master wants males, then males he would receive. They're more fun to listen to when they scream at high pitches, anyway.

In short order Sebastian comes across a cluster of three lower-class male demons picking their teeth of the remains of whatever poor Hell-creature had been too slow to live. He decides to ask them to accompany him, rather than secure them by force, as unsuspecting targets are always more fun than pre-terrified ones. They come willingly enough; the charm he acquired on Earth has not faded over time, and the demons are bored, anyway.

When he returns to his master, the boy looks over their new "playmates" with scrutiny and then sends Sebastian a nod and a smirk that, if Sebastian didn't know better, he would call half-apologetic. As Ciel's expression settles into something commanding, he straightens his coat and waits to hear what they will be doing next.

But as Ciel opens his mouth to speak, one of the demons interrupts with a drawled-out "So whatcha got in mind, boy? You offerin'?"

A growling shiver racks through Sebastian's frame at the idea of this lowly demon asking his master for a sexual favor, but before he can move to inflict enough pain in the man to instill the proper amount of respect, his master shrugs and jerks a thumb in his direction. He stills and waits patiently for an order as the three demons turn to look at him.

"How would you three like to rape him?"

His stomach drops to somewhere near his knees. It must be a joke. But it isn't.

The look he sends his master can't be put into words, a blend of despair, astonishment, and disbelief. Thankfully none of their three "guests" see it as they have turned back to gape at the young demon as well.

"I'm serious," Ciel continues, "he's mine and he will do as I say."

Sebastian's fierce reputation precedes him, but a chain around his neck and the thought of no retribution makes the offer nearly irresistible. Sebastian's looks are striking, even for a demon, with eyes that are blood red ALL the time, glowing or not, instead of the common yellow or violet. The looks of apprehension fade, leaving lust and confusion in their wake. Ciel smiles.

"As for why…let's just say it's something I'd like to see. But there are rules," he cautions. "First, I'm not in the mood to watch fetish play. No toys, no watersports, no necrophilia," he smiles wryly at the necessity of having to add that last one on, "just bare sex."

The demons nod eagerly, one even going so far as to drop a hand to his crotch and shoot a leer at Sebastian. Both master and servant share a look that communicates a need to resist rolling their eyes, and for a moment Sebastian feels normal, until Ciel frowns and shakes himself and looks back at the men.

"Two, you can do anything sexual you want to him as long as he is the bitch and as long as you do not cum inside of him, but no torture. His blood is mine alone."

This one is a bit understandable, as taking blood is tantamount to claiming ownership. Obviously Sebastian was already owned and this boy was not up for sharing, but to not allow the infliction of pain…?

"Three…" Ciel's grin gives Sebastian momentary goosebumps, so proud is he of the sinfulness it promises. Human children would piss themselves at that look. "Three, more than anything else, I want you to ensure he enjoys it. I want him moaning like a little whore."

Just like that Sebastian's stomach plummets past his feet and into the ground. Ciel's fingers snap in his direction and he kneels at his master's side, looking up. His face is emotionless, but his eyes are warring between expressing the betrayal he feels and pleading for this to be a joke. In the end they simply portray nothing at all, staring in blank confusion.

"You will enjoy it," Ciel orders, "but you will not cum the entire time."

His eyes search his master's face, finding neither cruel mirth at his displeasure nor the promise of punishment if he tries to refuse. Instead there is an almost depressed eagerness, and trust. Boundless trust.

He nods, still able to find pride in the fact that Ciel knows he will obey, even when the command is unsavory. He is rewarded with a look of pride in Ciel's eyes, over the knowledge of owning a truly faithful butler.

A hand comes to his elbow from behind them and he ignores the urge to break it, instead accepting as little of the proffered help as he can to stand. Face drained of all emotion, he strips, folding his clothes and placing them neatly at his master's feet, like an offering. Then he turns around and faces his three tormentors, his manhood impressive but utterly, completely limp.

Well, he thinks wryly, at least they'll really have to work for this.

~*~divider~*~

It takes them ages to realize that standing in a circle around him, making crude sexual compliments and smoothing their hands over his dick and hips isn't going to do a damn thing. The only thing holding him back from smirking at their failure is the fact that, per orders, his pleasure is inevitable. But he taunts them with his eyes, radiates the message that they aren't good enough, that they'll never be good enough. That the only reason they are the ones here is because they were the closest, no credit to them.

One of them finally gets down on his knees and stuffs half of Sebastian's limp shaft into his mouth. Sebastian does not smile outwardly, so as not to encourage the oaf, but counts it as a point in his own favor. He was not the first on his knees. Small victories, taken where he can get them. The demon is careful with his teeth, careful of drawing blood as they were told. Ciel may be small, but he also has a reputation, not so much for his own ferociousness as for his creativity at torture. Imagination is a respected trait, and Ciel abounds in this department.

The other demons scrutinize Sebastian closely, trying to figure out what they can do in the meantime. He stands stock-still, but when the one at his dick pulls back from wetting it and blows cold air, a tiny shiver breaks through his stiff muscles. Cold is not found in Hell. Cold is good. The demons look delighted at the prospect of an opening and latch onto him, one at his nipples and the other at the juncture of his throat and shoulder. He rolls his eyes at their bandwagon mentality. No originality here.

A growl directs his attention to Ciel, who is glaring at the demon working on his shoulder. It is Ciel's favorite place to mark him, and he can't help but smile a little at the possessiveness. The demon obediently leaves his shoulder. Ciel's eyes meet his own and he sees the interest there about this cold-pleasure. He realizes half the reason behind this whole nightmare is for Ciel to learn new ways to pleasure him, by observing more experienced men. His heart lightens a little and he relaxes at just the wrong moment.

The tongue that laves at his asshole startles him, and is followed rapidly by the newfound talent of breathing on him. His knees collapse with the pleasure and he grits his teeth, determined not to look at his master again. He must concentrate. He must make it hard for them. He will not let this destroy his reputation.

At least, he consoles himself, the one sucking him just choked on his cock, both from it thickening at the pleasure at his ass and from him falling forward. The man backs off a moment, coughing, and then lies down on his back and wriggles underneath Sebastian. Another point. He is not the first in the submissive pose. The cock sucking resumes, and from the way the man keeps thrusting up insistently, he's supposed to reciprocate.

He refuses, ignoring the movements by looking to the side. The demon that now has no access to his nipples is there, leaning in for a kiss. He makes eye contact and snorts derisively, turning his head the other way, but there to the other side is his master, with eyes of jealousy. The sight pleases him immensely; if Ciel ordered him into this, then the boy might as well suffer from it too.

He looks away and kisses the man to his left, angling his head so Ciel can watch, in spite of the fact that mixing saliva with this pathetic demon makes the bile rise in his throat. He breaks away rather quickly, but sensuously, milking his master's anger. An unspoken look crosses between him and his lip-mate, and they both focus on the man lying underneath him.

He leaves the head of the cock to the other demon, instead kissing his way down the side of the shaft. It doesn't seem to do much for the demon either way, but he's placing emphasis on all of Ciel's most sensitive spots and the growl behind him has him stifling a smirk as he bends to lick at testicles covered with wiry pubic hair. How detestable. Ciel's were smooth, always would be. Ciel was like a sweet, newborn sex god compared to this dumb beast.

But the balls seem to be this demon's sensitive spot, and the man moans around most of Sebastian's dick. His pupils contract at the sensation; Ciel likes to do this to him too, but Ciel can't reach that far with his tight little mouth and so Sebastian is not used to this volume of pleasure. He can't suppress another shiver as his muscles tense. The demon at his ass samples the tightening of his anus with his tongue and proceeds to make it his life mission to wriggle his tongue inside the clenching hole.

Sebastian yanks his head back, lest he bite off the testicles he's been sucking, and clenches his teeth. The groan filters through anyway, despite his best efforts. He hears Ciel swallow hard to his right. Well, "moaning like a whore" probably just got crossed off the list of orders. Which would all be well and good if it was a voluntary, controllable reaction. The fact that it is not angers and humiliates him.

His glare slides sideways to where his master is crossing his legs with the uncomfortable expression that always means he's getting horny. That look makes Sebastian wants to ravage every inch of that small frame, even through his anger. He hopes that Ciel is hard because the boy is imagining what it feels like when Sebastian's tongue is at HIS ass, and not because he likes the idea of watching Sebastian submit to trash like these demons. He hopes to God Ciel isn't planning to make this into a habit.

The tongue is removed and knows he shouldn't be relieved. He is correct. The demon behind him only just manages to remember to retract his claws before shoving two fingers inside him. If the nitwit had spilled his blood he could have killed the damn creatures for breaking his master's order. The fingers start poking around insistently and he sighs, waiting for the inevitable with a dismal expression that the other of the two demons who isn't still bobbing merrily away at his cock decides to kiss off his face. The urge to kill is physically painful to restrain.

His second moan, too, is wrested from his lips without bidding when his prostate is discovered. Encouraged, the dumb fuck starts jabbing bluntly at the nerve cluster, drawing more sounds from him against his will. If he wasn't so busy trying to quiet his embarrassing noises he would smile at the snort Ciel just let out. He's glad the boy recognizes the complete lack of technique being demonstrated here. The pleasure starts to grate at his mind and he slips into a momentary bout of nostalgia over his first rape, done centuries ago by his father.

The only reason one sires an heir in Hell is to have a pet to twist, torture, and above all keep suppressed, for the flip side is that the only way to transform from a demonling is to kill one's sire in a coming-of-age ritual. (This is the sole reason Ciel will never grow, as his "sire", Hannah, is already dead.) Sebastian has long since tortured his father to death and absorbed the demon's power, and he remembers the man's last words, choked out proudly through a bloody grin: "Never submit again. Never obey another besides me."

It was almost entirely to disrespect his father's last advice that he entered into servitude under Ciel in the first place. Still, if nothing else, the one thing his father drilled into him is that being out of control is bad. He is always able to manipulate Ciel. In fact, he doesn't even have to most of the time; the boy listens to his advice. They are practically on even footing. He never feels the sickening lack of control that he had under his father, from the man's orders but especially from sex. From the first moment he felt it he has always hated the uncontrollable pleasure of the prostate gland. He never likes to be out of control.

If his self-control could be likened to a tree, that tree would be a redwood, tall and thick and standing proud throughout millenia. But it is currently on fire, weakening slowly from the outside in. The bark is in flames. The underwood is starting to flicker and peel. He's getting too close to orgasming.

Red eyes flash with alarm at the notion and he grabs a hank of hair, ripping the demon away from his cock. The two fingers thankfully slide from his ass at the same time. At least they're not stupid enough to cause him to disobey an order either. Realizing he needs a little bit of pain to calm his approaching climax, but not enough to qualify as "torture", his ass-demon spreads his cheeks and thrusts inside, slowly but all in one go. He hisses and leans against the man, releasing the hair of the one in front of him.

Realizing that the third demon hasn't done anything to him in the past several minutes, he turns to check out what the man is doing, but one look at his yet-uncontained pleasurable expression seems to send the man, who was standing around stroking himself, over the edge. Sebastian gets a face-full of cum and he spits out the bit that got in his mouth, reaching up to wipe the rest away from his eyes before it can run in and burn. At least it feels the same as when Ciel cums too quickly while he's sucking the boy. He shoots the man a disdainful look; a grown, experienced demon shouldn't lose control of himself that easily with no other cause than his own hand. The demon grimaces and sits down, not ceasing to stroke himself, trying to regain hardness as quickly as possible. Sebastian sighs. He wanted once each to suffice.

The one buried in his ass has started thrusting in agonizingly slow grinds. They aren't teasingly sensuous to him, the way he makes Ciel feel. They're just slow, drawing out this damn ordeal. He thrusts himself down hard, telling the man wordlessly to get on with it, and his demand is complied with. With every thrust the pain ebbs further into pleasure and he hates it, but he must feel it, for it's an order. The humiliation of submission hurts more than the sting of muscles being forced to expand, and yet somewhere deep underneath his sense of aching betrayal lies a spark of happiness. He realizes suddenly that never before has his master's well-taught, newfound cruelties extended onto Sebastian himself. He smirks depreciatively at the pride he feels.

Any happiness is immediately contained, labeled for destruction, and tossed in the Pits the moment he feels a second cock nudging at his opening. Not. Fucking. Funny. He growls low in warning.

The man presses in anyway, and he arches his back instinctually, shifting his rectum to an angle that would accommodate the men without tearing. He hears a whimper from Ciel, indicating the boy hadn't thought of this.

But likes it.

He curses under his breath.

One of the men shifts, and the thickness has him gasping hard. Too much pleasure is not good pleasure, and he dislikes the sensation immensely. He dislikes even more his own raging erection. What a horrible thing, to not be in control of his own body. Never again, this, if he has his way. But he is fully aware of the frustrating possibility that he might not have his way. That Ciel could want this again, at any time.

He is distracted from his despair by a hand that grips his chin, and his head is turned; the third man is back up and presses into his mouth. The urge to bite the invasion is nearly overwhelming, but he wants nothing to do with the blood of ANY of these vile men, at least not in his body. All over the ground, yes. Adding to the lake, yes. Tainting his system is not an option.

He feels sick knowing that these demons will walk away. Word will spread. He will no longer command the respect he did. It is known that he has a master, but now they will know that his master's commands can dole out more than just pain, simply on a whim. A whimsical master can be taken advantage of. They can influence Ciel's commands. They can affect Sebastian without consequence. He now feels almost absurdly grateful for the cock in his mouth, preventing him from throwing up in front of Ciel. He hopes to display no additional weaknesses other than the ones he's been ordered to surrender. If nothing else, his own pride will remain intact, dammit.

He realizes he's rambling in his brain. His body is flooded with sensation and his mind, too, is slowly starting to succumb. The tree is burning steadily. He won't let it snap in two. His sanity will not go up in a flurry of ashes.

Breathing in through his nose, he commits himself to the one man he can exert some control over. He resists bobbing his head on the cock in his mouth, despite the hands tugging at his hair to keep him moving. He gives the man a look, a defiant challenge, and the man starts to fuck his throat instead, grunting in pleasure. Sebastian relaxes his throat so as not to choke and silently adds a point in his favor. He's still being used, but he decided how it would happen. It is better than no control at all.

This time he is thankful that the demon seems incapable of hanging on for any appropriate length of time. He sinks his fangs down just enough to keep the man from yanking out of his mouth, forcing him instead to cum across his tongue. The taste makes him want to retch. He spits out the mouthful of semen, encouraged by the loud hiss emitted from his master, and shoots the demon a look that Ciel can't see, a cocky one that clearly says "Well?" The demon grits his teeth and goes to sit several yards away from Ciel, clearly worried at the idea that he "came inside" of Sebastian. One down, two to go.

But with no distraction he is now clearly aware of the two cocks undulating at irregular rhythms inside of him, the mismatched paces sending sparks of ecstasy up his spine. He clenches his teeth, breathing deeply a moment, and then tips his head back onto the shoulder of the one behind him, his mouth out of sight of Ciel.

"Put in a finger too," he whispers softly, internally justifying his begging tone with the knowledge that he is exerting control, that this will help. The one in front of him smiles and rubs his hair like he's being cute, like he's finally broken and is ready to enjoy himself. He longs to strangle the bastard, but is distracted by the feeling of a thick forefinger, claw retracted, sliding inside him to join the two large phalluses. It is about the size of Ciel's cute little penis, and he grins, internally victorious. He closes his eyes and slides into a little on-the-fly mental fantasy.

Just him and Ciel, at their mountain dwelling. Ciel, curious about toys. Ciel, forcing two large, phallic-shaped dildos inside him, while he indulgingly lets the boy do as he pleases. The challenge in his eyes driving Ciel to join in, pressing inside. Feeling too full, but it being okay, because it it's just him and Ciel and Ciel is happy. Just him and Ciel.

One of the dildos gets pulled out, along with Ciel's cock, and the poor boy steadies himself by holding onto Sebastian's shoulders as he cums on his butler's chest. The other one is still inside him. The other dildo. Just a toy. He can feel Ciel's cum dripping down his chest, and the boy grins in a way that's supposed to be evil but just turns out cute. His little master focuses on thrusting the remaining dildo in and out of his loosened hole, giggling at the squelching noises it sometimes makes from being too loose. He still doesn't like the feeling of his prostate being assaulted, but it's okay, because it's Ciel. Around Ciel it's okay to lose a little control. Ciel can be trusted. Ciel is safe. It's okay.

And then his make-believe illusion, so frail, is poked through like tissue paper by the rough voice of his sole remaining tormenter.

"Can I cum ON his hole?" The demon asks, his tone steeped with desire but marred by caution.

Sebastian chokes on a sob at the lust scrawled across the sweet face of his master. Every shred of dignity. These men were taking it all. They would throw the scraps into the wind and everyone would know, everyone…_everyone would know…_

But still, he does as he is told, ever faithful. Limply he lets himself be pushed onto hands and knees, a palm at the back of his head pressing his forehead into the hot, rough sand. His wrists are guided behind him and back; he is forced to spread his own asscheeks, to expose his abused, gaped hole to the man at his back. He is in the most submissive pose he can imagine, and to a demon not worth the wretched scalding air they breathed. Because Ciel found the man somehow worth doing this to him. A lesser dumb savage being allowed to exert his will over Ciel's own strong, loyal servant, who had raised him, who loved him, who was nothing but faithful, even now.

The angle of his body makes it easy for bile to creep down his esophagus toward his mouth. He swallows hard to keep it in.

He feels the blunt tip press against his ass and inside again, a few thrusts that each go deep and come all the way free of his ass. Toying with him. He wishes he could sink into the ground.

The cum that splashes on the insides of his asscheeks is lukewarm compared to the burning sand at his head. That doesn't make it any easier to ignore. As it leaks down his cheeks by gravity and into his hole, he doesn't move, just squeezes his eyes shut. He hasn't been told he's allowed to move.

When Ciel does command him to get up, he hesitates a moment, letting the tear that is working down his upper eyelid reach his forehead and sink into the sand. A tiny shred of pride that he isn't willing to part with. Only his father has seen him cry.

Then he kneels up, head bowed to his master.

"Thank the nice men for playing with you today, Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes are downcast to the sand slicing into his knees. His first "thank you" is inaudible. The second is raspy, his voice fucked out.

And the demons walk away, just as he knew they would. His heartbeat is choking him.

Ciel's boots appear in his vision and he looks up, then follows the silent command to stand. He feels the cum leaking back out the way it went in and fails to suppress a shudder at the sensation. Ciel reaches out to him, but then hesitates, and withdraws. Sebastian feels for a moment that he is so dirty even his master does not wish to touch him.

But he notices the shame on the boy's face, notices the little erection still poking at the front of the shorts. It reminds him that even through all this, he himself is still hard. Treacherous body.

Ciel bites his lip, worries it with a fang until it bleeds. Sebastian stares at the drop of blood but doesn't presume to lean down and take it. He is not sure where their relationship with each other stands anymore. He aches inside and out. Ciel is silent for a long moment.

To Ciel, even naked and dripping cum, Sebastian looks like a live wire, ready to shock, ready to kill. The man's whole body is trembling slightly, and he wonders if Sebastian wishes he could kill him. After a moment of perturbed thought, he tells Sebastian quietly, "I was jealous, watching that. …I think you knew."

Sebastian doesn't answer, and the silence stretches between them again for several minutes before he speaks again.

"I'll never grow up. I'll never have a cock large enough to choke you with, or fuck you in a way that you'd enjoy it, like you do to me. I wanted to see…just once…what you would have looked like, were I capable."

So then…it had nothing to do with enjoying his rape. …It would not happen again.

Sebastian's eyes shoot up to meet Ciel's, and they look incredulous. A half smile stretches one side of Sebastian's face and a slightly unhinged chuckle escapes the raw throat. Ciel has a feeling they'll be having a long talk later about what Sebastian does and does not _enjoy_, but the eyes darting away from his face and back in the direction their guests went makes him relax with the knowledge that it isn't him Sebastian is holding hatred against.

First, though, Ciel kneels down in front of Sebastian, repentant. "Choke me," he orders pleadingly, eyes full of desire to make amends. In half a second a hand is twisted painfully in his hair and he can't breathe around the large cock he has learned to love so much. If he could smile he would. Sebastian's cum hits the back of his throat and he coughs and splutters, the salty fluid assaulting his delicate throat while his eyes water over. Sebastian pulls back with a sigh that is both relieved and forgiving. The hand unclenches and ruffles his hair the way Sebastian always does when the man is proud of his progress into depravity. His eyes light up a little and he stands up, biting his lip again, tilting his head up with the offer. This time Sebastian does not hesitate to lean down and lick his lips sensuously, swallowing his blood before reciprocating the gesture.

Ciel savors the coppery tang a moment, and then locks eyes with his butler. His voice, scratched with salt, is nearly as raspy as Sebastian's. "Now get dressed. Hunt down those three demons and kill them. They presumed to touch you. You know I don't share."

Sebastian's grin is practically maniacal as he sweeps into an exaggerated bow on one knee.

"Yes, my Lord."

~*~*~divider~*~*~

And that is the end, my friends. I hope you liked! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT (probably): THIS TIME, boys and girls, the next chapter really WILL be the last chapter. No more "ne, ne, continue"s! That got you two more chapters, even though the story was listed as complete, but this time I'm putting my foot down!

Five chapters, and the story will be over! Finished! Kaput! xD So after next chapter, no more begging!

Now enjoy your extended porn. Love you all!

~*~*~divider~*~*~

"You have no idea," says Sebastian, stalking around the kneeling boy on the floor, "how many times I've seen you tied up at the hands of some kidnapper or other and thought of this exact situation."

Ciel's head is following his voice, even though it won't help, due to a leather eyemask blindfold. The boy makes an incoherent noise around the hollow red plastic ball gag that fills his mouth.

"I've no doubt," Sebastian grins, "that you wish you could order me to stop right now. This is probably bringing back annoying memories of adults you hated lusting after you. But as long as I don't ask a yes or no question, you can't nod or shake your head and count it as an order."

Ciel's shoulders slump, as if this is exactly what he'd been banking on. Sebastian's low chuckle sends a shiver through his body that draws attention to what he's 'wearing'. Not the shirt he went to sleep in. He's naked except for ropes, and the little wiggle he performs does not help him figure out how it's tied. It's not the usual scratchy hemp getup he unfortunately had once been familiar with, looped around his torso and cutting into his wrists and ankles, but rather there seem to be lots of knots, creating a web of rope over his body with his legs separate but his wrists together at the middle of his back. The rope is silky and only rubs when he moves.

"I also imagine…or rather, don't need to…" Sebastian snickers, looking at Ciel's bared little limp shaft striped by crimson rope on each side, "that being tied up doesn't really do much for you."

Ciel feels his hair, still mussed from the nap he was abruptly awoken from, get gripped by a gloved hand, and his head is pulled to one side; his cheek is pressed against the hard bulge of his butler's manhood.

"But as you can feel," another quiet chuckle breaks the sentence, "I don't share your problem."

Sebastian releases his hair and continues to circle him, speaking again as if reading his mind. "Yes, little master, _you_ really are the one with the problem here, not me. We're going to have to fix that. I mean, a demon who isn't into _bondage_?" Sebastian's voice is artfully incredulous, but his amusement seeps through underneath. "I believe you've reached a point where you can handle the training, Ciel."

The footsteps stop, and Ciel shivers as he feels hot breath on his ear. "Besides, you said you'd do…'absolutely anything'…to make up for that little _incident_ you subjected me to last week. If you want to blame anyone for the position you're in now, blame yourself for feeling guilty." True, Sebastian had told him it was in the past, but he had still been wallowing in guilt for a week, trying hard to hide constantly sorrowful glances that infuriated his butler to no end. Apparently, Sebastian had finally gotten sick of it.

A low chuckle snaps him back to the present and makes him squirm. "Now…let's see if I can turn this into a guilty _pleasure_."

Ciel grunts a vaguely disagreeable sound and tries to swallow around the ball gag. He mostly succeeds, but a little leaks into the hollow gag and he tips his head back to let it run back into his mouth. Before he can manage, Sebastian presses a hand to the back of his head and forces him to aim his face at the floor. The saliva leaks out and runs down his chin, and he scowls, feeling messy.

"You don't need to look up," Sebastian's voice has gone from seductive to that teasing lilt again. "Because you can't see anyway. And if you're worried about drooling like a sloppy mutt, well…that's kind of the point, isn't it? _Humiliation_?"

There's a sharp barb in the way Sebastian says the word, running underneath the playful tone. More saliva leaks out but Ciel instinctively knows better than to lift his head right now.

"Good boy." Sebastian pats his hair. "Just this once I'll forgive you for acting like a dog. Since you have no other choice."

Ciel huffs out a 'get on with it' sort of sigh that goes through the gag with a wet gurgle. The young demon blushes at the embarrassing noise, and Sebastian laughs.

"Ciel…this is your place, remember?" Sebastian reminds him in a soft voice, a tad soothing, a hint admonishing. Ciel is beginning to get the idea that Sebastian's going to need to _really_ take it out on him before he's truly forgiven for the rape. From what he's gathered of the current situation, he is not going to enjoy it…but he deserves it, and Sebastian needs it. Their relationship is a delicate balance. He tipped it one way. Now it has to be tipped the other way, each side taking a little too much before it can return to equilibrium.

"Socially, you are my master, Ciel." Sebastian continues. "But sexually, _this_ is where you belong." A hand presses on his shoulder, firm, but not hard. "You chose this arrangement when you went to your knees before me, that first time. You _chose_ this. Do not change the rules of your own accord ever again."

Ciel looks up in the direction of Sebastian's voice and makes a distinct "mm-hmm" around the gag. He wants Sebastian to know that he understands, even though he knows Sebastian already knows. He wants to remind him anyway, even though he knows it won't change the punishments, won't get him out of the ropes and the sense deprivers.

It doesn't.

Sebastian squeezes his shoulder a moment in response, and then lets go. "First of all, we can't have _**this**_." The older demon presses a foot up against Ciel's shaft, and the boy whimpers. It hurts, a little. Sebastian kneels on the floor next to his little master and kisses the apple of one cheek, above the strap of the gag, as he reaches for the ropes at Ciel's chest. "You _must_ learn to associate bondage with pleasure." Sebastian's fingers manipulate the bright red silk cords back and forth, teasing his tender nipples. After only a moment they start to stiffen. Half a minute and he's squirming, holding his breath in an attempt to keep in his embarrassing noises. Sharp claws pinch his nipples in punishment and he squeaks.

"Don't hold it back, Ciel," Sebastian whispers, half sultry, half venomous. "Moan like a _little whore_."

Ciel flinches visibly at having his words thrown back in his face, and he bows his head in sorrow, adding a sound of submissive agreement. When Sebastian thumbs his nipples he leans into it, moaning a little louder than what would have come out on its own, to show his obedience. Sebastian kisses his other cheek in appreciation, beneath the strap near the jaw.

Ciel closes his eyes behind the blindfold as he feels Sebastian slide large, soft hands, free of the gloves now, down his torso. They catch the ropes as they pass, and like a skilled puppet master, Sebastian manages to pull them in complicated little ways that rub at the most delicious parts of his body, across his chest, behind his testicles and, he realizes with a jolt, between his ass cheeks. Sebastian tugs again, making the ropes tense and slide against his entrance, and he shudders with a soft keen.

"Good," Sebastian's voice is approving, "you've really come a long way in associating the rest of your body with pleasure. I love watching you get turned on without ever touching your cock."

"Hmmh!" Ciel's huffy retort sounds so pouty that Sebastian laughs.

"Yes, yes, the cock is still the best," he agrees, "but sexual _suspense_…" He ghosts his hand up the underside of Ciel's half-hard cock, savoring the squirm and the whimper that result. "Ne?"

"Nn!" Comes the angry reply, and Sebastian laughs again.

"The more impatient you are, the more I like to keep you like this, you know."

"NN!"

He gives in a little and rests his hand flat against Ciel's cock, palm against the vein underneath. Ciel emits a sweet whimper and prods against it a couple times until Sebastian wraps his fingers around the shaft.

"Mm…" Ciel shivers and tips his head back in pleasure as Sebastian fists his cock a little roughly, thumbing the slit.

"You're so cute," Sebastian whispers, rubbing the thumb of his free hand against one of Ciel's flushed pink cheeks, savoring the bright color bisected by the black gag strap. He trails that hand down to tug at the ropes again, tickling Ciel's hole with the light friction, and the little penis in his fist twitches. Chuckling softly, he lets go and stands up.

Ciel whimpers needfully, thrusting his hips forward, but cannot make contact because Sebastian is no longer there.

"You see? You are learning to like it. Perhaps…" Sebastian is standing behind him. He turns his head, his pleading expression burning into the inside of the blindfold. "Wouldn't it be delicious if we got some other demons in on this? So you don't know which one is which? We could see if your other senses have heightened enough to pick out when I am the one touching you…"

Sebastian smirks in satisfaction at Ciel's immediate response, the stiff shoulders, the negative grunt, the red cheeks and slowly flagging penis. He kneels behind the boy and nips his earlobe sharply with one fang, enjoying the muffled squeal almost as much as the blood. "Yeah, I didn't like the idea much either," he growls low into Ciel's ear, kissing the healing bite mark only after Ciel makes an ashamed hum of understanding.

He is content to toy with the boy in this punishing fashion. He HAD been ready to put it all behind them, albeit with a bad taste in his mouth, but now…he is rather grateful for Ciel's absurd, un-demon-like guilt. Now he can really get it out of his system. After this…Ciel will be happy again, having taken his punishment and earned, rather than been given, his forgiveness. And he himself won't be bitter anymore, having taken out his anger in a productive fashion, furthering Ciel's depravity. They will be back where they should be.

Reaching a hand around, he uses quick sure strokes to bring Ciel back to hardness. Then he sits indian-style on the floor and rearranges Ciel so that the boy is kneeling over his lap, one knee on the outside of each of his thighs.

Pressing against Ciel's bottom, he silently instructs the boy to thrust against his chest, and then he reaches up, wiping some of the saliva off of Ciel's chin. He uses it to slick himself, instead of fingering Ciel, and after a moment Ciel tilts his head down in what is probably supposed to be a confused look but is entirely concealed by the blindfold and gag. Sebastian smiles.

"Ne, Ciel. Your favorite kind of prep is my tongue, isn't it? But you know, _**I**_ don't _like_ enjoying that type of prep."

"Hn." Ciel's tone is a little cautious, and mostly resigned. He knows another pointed comment, spoken pleasantly but full of suppressed anger, is coming.

"I mean, it's cute, when _you_ lick me. I like it. But that's not prep, you see. Because I don't bottom to you. And I shouldn't bottom to anyone else either."

"Mm-hm." Ciel bows his head again. Sebastian slides the ropes lining Ciel's crack out over his ass cheeks and then grips his hips hard enough to bruise.

"That's why you're not getting any prep today." Sebastian jerks down, forcing Ciel to sit on his cock. The head slides in quickly. It's rough and tight, and they both groan. Without the convenience of free hands to help guide himself, Ciel leans against Sebastian and rests his forehead on one shoulder, putting control in Sebastian's hands.

"That's right," Sebastian hisses. "You rely on _me_ like this." Ciel hums in distinct agreement and he rewards the boy by holding his hips the whole way, working him down slowly. They stay that way for several long moments: Sebastian strokes Ciel to keep him hard as he adjusts to the sudden thickness in his ass.

"Fuck yourself on me," Sebastian commands, and Ciel slides himself up on shuddering legs before letting himself sink back down. He takes advantage of the control Sebastian has given him for the exact reason he was given it; to start them at a speed he can tolerate.

"You take sexual control only when I _give_ it to you," Sebastian murmurs in a dangerous yet satisfied purr.

"Mm-hm."

"Good." Sebastian kisses a drop of sweat from Ciel's forehead and takes his hips again, adding slow thrusts upward into Ciel's rhythm that make Ciel's head tip back and a long, soft moan filter through the gag. Sebastian can't resist the open expanse of throat, and he leans forward, sliding Ciel down and holding the boy motionless. He grinds a slow burn against Ciel's prostate and scrapes his teeth against Ciel's throat, over the jugular on the right side. A wavering groan meets his ears as he licks at the dribbles of blood that escape the abrasions.

"Pain and pleasure, Ciel. Learn to relish the sensation."

"Nnnnnnn…" The sound is indecisive, and he pulls Ciel up only to slam the boy back down, pegging his sensitized prostate. The loud answering moan turns into a shriek as he sinks his fangs into Ciel's neck, deep, and then sucks on the punctures to help the blood rush out as quickly as possible before it heals. He swallows almost an entire mouthful and grins in ecstasy. Ciel pants against his shoulder, saliva sliding out of the gag and trickling slowly down his back.

"I control sex, and I told you to learn, so you will _learn_." He retracts his claws and sears blunt nails down Ciel's back, leaving stinging red marks but no blood. Ciel arches hard against his body, and his thrusting motions rub at the little phallus trapped against their stomachs. Ciel moans.

The red streaks down Ciel's back fade almost instantly, but Sebastian knows the stinging ebbs away more slowly. He does it again for good measure, and thrusts up hard into his master, enjoying the way the small body shivers in his embrace.

Ciel is close, _so_ close, and he makes an urgent noise through his gag, because he knows he'll get some kind of punishment if he cums without warning. He regrets it almost instantly when Sebastian pulls out, and chokes out a wet pleading sound.

"No. Not yet." Sebastian says, and shifts Ciel's body with ease, laying the boy tummy-down across his lap.

Ciel wiggles, arms locked behind his back, and lets out a low whine. Sebastian scowls at the doglike noise.

"Ne, Ciel. You know something most people don't like? Having unpleasant things done to their ass against their will."

Ciel understands the barb immediately, but doesn't have time to make an appropriately apologetic sound before Sebastian's hand comes down, _hard_, on one ass cheek. The position of his tongue against his gag makes his scream come out sounding more like a string of 'n's than 'a's, and he flushes bright red in angry humiliation. He's only ever been spanked _once_ by a maid, for breaking Elizabeth's doll when he was four. Spankings were _not_ sexy. His penis, however, so close to the edge, does not soften.

Smiling down at the shuddering boy, Sebastian strokes the abused cheek gently, watching it turn from milky white to pretty pink to a nice red imprint of his hand. Before it can fade he pokes the other cheek to let Ciel know what's coming, and the boy's whole body stiffens. "Symmetry, you know," he says in a conversational tone, and brings his hand down again. The loud _smack_ is music to his ears; Ciel's answering shriek makes his insides flutter pleasantly.

Ciel follows his outcry with a long, low moan, trying to plead for an end. He _understands_. He's _sorry_.

Sebastian does not stop, bringing his hand down on each cheek again in quick repetition, one two one two. The little body in his lap jerks and each little sharp noise is followed by a wet inhaled gurgle. He rests his hand on the small of Ciel's back and strokes slowly, letting the boy try to catch his breath. A silent pause, and then Ciel lets out a burst of air, huffing the saliva out of his gag so he can breathe a little easier.

Sebastian pokes his bottom again with two fingers, both cheeks, but lower than before, close to where his ass meets the back of his thighs. He knows where the hit is coming, and he jerks away as best he can time it, trying to soften the impact. He can't tell if it worked, though, around the pleasure of his cock. Caught between their bodies, it rubs hard against Sebastian's thigh. He's still close, and finds himself slightly grateful for the sharp stinging in his ass, holding him back from cumming.

When Sebastian doesn't strike again he stiffens, fearing that some other disciplinary measure will be added for trying to lessen the pain. The chuckle and soft pat to his hair with Sebastian's free hand make him realize that Sebastian was leading him, making him associate some pleasure with even this. He growls, mostly to himself, for slipping up and appreciating the spanking as an erotic counterbalance.

A moment too late he realizes Sebastian will not take the sound well. The sharp spank, again across the bottom of his ass, has no warning this time, and he shrieks loudly, his hips jerking forward. The rubbing of his cock makes him follow the noise of protest with an involuntary moan of pleasure.

Ciel pants for breath through his nose now; if his mouth was any less blocked for air he'd be snorting like a pig with every inhalation. Saliva runs freely onto the floor, and drops of sweat join it. The inside of his blindfold starts to slowly soak up his tears, yet he scarcely realizes he is crying, because the stinging of his ass is so much greater than the stinging of his eyes. But the combination of pain and pleasure and guilt and complete _helplessness_ makes it almost illogical for him to not be crying.

"Ciel?" Sebastian's voice is deceptively kind.

He moans, almost hopefully.

"Let's drive you over the edge, shall we? Rock your cute little hips. You may cum when you can't take it anymore."

More spanking, then. Ciel fights back a growl, fights to hold still when the next smack impacts his sore bottom. He can't help it, rocking away from the source of the stinging. Pain. Pleasure. He whimpers, annoyed with himself.

"Ciel." Sebastian's voice is lower, a little more urgent.

He moans again, frustrated and hopeless.

"Anything can be erotic, in the right circumstances. Any fetish." Sebastian massages his ass in slow, firm circles. "Pain. Humiliation. Romance. Toys. Bondage. Aromatherapy. Sensory deprivation. Role play. Massage oil. _Anything_ can be erotic. In the right circumstances. And the right circumstances…is just us. You and me. We can do anything, and it will be right, and it can be erotic. Just. _Us_. Do you understand me?"

"…mm-hmm." Ciel feels the tears slip into the blindfold a little faster. The wet fabric chafes his cheeks a little when he tries to turn his head to Sebastian.

"Every time you learn something new, it takes a little getting used to, and then you realize it's okay, Ciel. So let yourself realize this is erotic too. Do this for me, Ciel."

"…hnnnnn."

The noise is half thoughtful, and half reluctantly acquiescent. But underneath the tone, Sebastian still hears Ciel's wish to please him, and he smiles. Poking Ciel's bottom again to let the boy prepare for the next barrage, he leans close to Ciel's ear. "_All_ of your cheeks are adorable when they're pink."

On cue Ciel blushes and makes an angry growl, and he laughs as he spanks Ciel, hard again right off the bat.

Ciel's cry is pained and breathy, like he's trying to cope, to ground himself and endure it. He shifts his knees a little so that he can move better, and holds his breath so he can hear the near-silent sound of Sebastian's hand flashing toward his ass. He rocks forward, but too hard, his cock too sensitive, and he jerks away from the painfully intense pleasure right back into Sebastian's hand, increasing the impact. His scream makes him realize the gag is making his jaw ache.

"Good," Sebastian soothes, "now fast."

He squeezes his eyes shut and lifts up very slightly on his knees so that his cock doesn't get quite so much friction, presses his face against Sebastian's crotch, and then starts to jerk his hips quickly. His rhythm is not Sebastian's rhythm, and half the smacks are worse for the movement, and half better. The amount of pleasure that escapes through the pain flickers rapidly in intensity and he draws up to the edge again swiftly. In the corner of his mind he registers Sebastian panting, as his cheek, and the strap holding the ball in his mouth, rubs against the man's erection every time his ass is swatted forward.

Ciel thinks he senses Sebastian's body start to tremble for a split second before his orgasm hits and distracts him. Sebastian continues to stimulate his ass as he ejaculates onto Sebastian's leg and the floor, his tears probably leaking through the soaked blindfold to wet Sebastian's hip. As soon as he is done, his butler's pelvis jerks away from his face and, left bent over on his knees, arms still trapped behind his back, he presses his forehead to the floor to steady himself. The hands that clutch his hips are most definitely trembling now, and Sebastian thrusts straight in to the hilt, drawing one final scream from his by-now abused wind pipe as semen is poured into his exhausted body.

After a moment, Sebastian lets out a sated sigh and pulls from his tender ass, tipping him gently onto his side. Even without the whispered command, he just lies still, catching his breath. He is left there for several long minutes.

Then Sebastian's footsteps return to him. The man kneels, and makes him kneel as well. The ropes are undone first with one simple tug, and it makes him feel like he should have been able to escape easily, even though he knows it was probably impossible.

He wraps his arms around his butler, and lets his face be guided up with one finger to his chin.

The blindfold comes off, and a tear immediately slips free of each eye. Sebastian bends to kiss one away, and lick the other. "Don't cry," he murmurs, tender now that the punishment is over, and Ciel clutches him harder.

The gag comes off, and the first thing out of Ciel's mouth is "I love you." The second is a string of "I'm _sorry_"s, every single one he's been saving up, until Sebastian mutes him with a kiss. When they break he slips in one more whispered _"sorry_" for good measure, and Sebastian hugs him tight.

"I know," Sebastian answers, and a smile, plus all the forgiveness he needed so badly to earn, is in those two syllables. The older demon picks him up gently and carries him to the bathroom, where a hot bath is waiting.

Ciel expects to be set inside, but when Sebastian gets in and settles him on his lap, he glances up, tired, wary eyes meeting Sebastian's quiet gaze. "Are you done teaching me?" He tries not to whine, but he can't handle more right now.

"There will always be more to teach you." Sebastian's hand drifts into Ciel's hair and strokes slowly, and Ciel tenses at the words, but only for a moment. He can't help but relax under Sebastian's talented fingers.

"Not now," Sebastian reassures with a soft chuckle, "but there will always be more to learn."

~*~*~divider~*~*~

Sebastian practically had bipolar disorder in this chapter lol happy-mad-happy-mad-happy-mad-_tender~_

But you know what, I'm okay with that. He's done PMS-ing now.


	5. Chapter 5

Welp, I graduated college. Here's the last chapter.

If you count catboys as furry and furry makes your skin crawl, go away. I'm not in the mood to deal with the whining. Also Sebastian is like half-bird. He's a raven demon. Deal with it. And if you haven't realized in the last four chapters that our demon boys like the taste of their blood, you're denser than I imagined. If you aren't into masochism, why are you in this fandom, let alone reading this story?

Warnings done. Have at it.

~*~divider~*~

"Congratulations," Sebastian whispers softly in his hear as he wakes up. "You're fifty as a demon today."

Ciel has no idea how Sebastian can keep track of time in Hell at all, what with the unending red days. 'Night' is not night, it is when the purple clouds gather and growl, throwing down sharp bursts of lightning and boiling blood red rain that makes Ciel think the sky is leaking pigment. 'Night' is when the inhabitants of Hell seek shelter and, more bored than usual, make use of the fact that everyone else is also holed up away from the rain to luxuriate in some safe sleep.

He hears the telltale hissing of the stormy war still going on outside. Bubbling drops taking on burning hot grains of sand in one-on-one battles. The noise sounds like a Hell-wide snake pit.

Ciel sits up and yawns, bites the tongue that teasingly invades his mouth, and then covers his mouth with a glare so that he can yawn again uninterrupted. "Why do I care if I'm fifty?" he asks while rubbing his eyes.

"Because," Sebastian sounds excited enough that Ciel looks up at him curiously, "today is the day of your transformation."

Ciel stretches his arms over his head, growls fiercely at the finger that tickles up his spine, and then stretches again. "What transformation?" He asks when he's satisfied every vertebra has popped.

Sebastian shoots Ciel a 'duh' look and sprouts feathers, his skin darkening and wings shooting out of his back with a ripping noise that he has assured Ciel is not nearly as painful as it sounds. His elongated fangs click together with both annoyance and pleasure when Ciel leans against him, grabs a wing and wraps it around himself, cuddling into Sebastian's side. He has no idea why Ciel holds any attraction to this disgusting raven form. When he asked once, Ciel called him "dangerously sexy" in that cute voice that made him sound clueless and utterly out of place in Hell.

"I get to do this?" Ciel asks in wonder. "I thought you were born like this!"

Sebastian chuckles. "No. I did wonder if you were going to have a transformation, since you can't grow, but you're letting off that scent…" He sniffs Ciel's hair and kisses his temple. "It's going to happen."

"…what will my form be like, do you think?" Ciel asks dubiously. "Something unimpressive and harmless, probably. Maybe even a baby animal."

Sebastian doesn't look at him but Ciel growls at the smile he hears in that voice. "Most probably a young animal, yes. But some animals are more poisonous when they are young, to ensure survival. Maybe you'll get lucky."

Ciel's eyes light up. "Yeah? Like what?"

Sebastian doesn't bother hiding a chuckle. "Like hedgehogs. Their quills poke more when they're babies." He laughs when Ciel kicks his leg.

"Did you know what you were gonna be?" Ciel asks curiously.

"It tends not to be what you want it to be," Sebastian answered vaguely.

"What did you want?"

"Guess."

Ciel rolls his eyes at the sarcasm in Sebastian's tone. "Any SPECIFIC kind of cat, I meant."

Sebastian smiles. "A black panther. Sleek, fast, deadly…instead I got this." He wrinkles his nose.

Ciel smiles and pushes Sebastian down on his back, then lays on top of him and tugs the wing over them like a blanket. Sebastian curls the tip in around the boy. "But you can fly."

"Overrated."

"I hope I can fly."

Sebastian likes teasing Ciel too much to NOT shoot down that dream. "Baby birdies can't fly. Maybe you should wish to be a baby bat." He flinches and chuckles when Ciel bites his wing.

"So…what do I do? When do we start?"

Sebastian pets Ciel's hair and unfurls the boy from his wing, phasing back into his human-like form. "It just happens. You might not even feel it. Just keep checking the mirror, it'll happen sometime today."

~*~*~divider~*~*~

It is when Sebastian is bringing cake to Ciel (something the boy still has not lost his partiality to, having yet to consume a soul and taste the comparison) several hours later that he sees the boy sitting at the mouth of the cavern, tail twitching in irritation while he glares out at the rain that shows no sign of letting up.

Sebastian drops the tray. Ciel jolts several inches off the ground at the crashing sound and hisses his displeasure at being startled.

The noise comes too easily and confuses Ciel. He brings a hand to his throat and in the process accidently does…_something_ with his fingers that distends curved claws, which he proceeds to hook into the delicate flesh of his neck. He lets out a yowl that scares himself and he flings himself backward from his own hand, and his tail kinks at the angle he lands on it. He screams and shoots off the floor, clutching his tail and smoothing the fur, trying to reduce the pain. The thing appears to be extremely sensitive.

It takes several seconds for the shape of the tail and the way the fur lies to click in, and he drops his tail like he's been burned, another hiss emitting from his throat. His hands travel up to his head and he flinches when he feels the pointed ears there. Turning, he catches his butler's eye and the look on that face makes his heart sink.

"You _**knew**_," Ciel accuses in a low, dangerous hiss, his tail flickering in warning.

Sebastian knows his answering smirk is not in fact so much a smirk as a heart-melted smile. The look makes Ciel growl at him and he bites his lip to hold back a coo. "I hoped." His eyes hold a joyous twinkle. "You hate cats."

"_SO_? Did it have to be a damn _**CAT**_?" He grips his ears in frustration like he wants to rip them off his head. In the process he accidentally does that _thing_,crooking his first knuckles in a way that feels unnatural, and his claws sink into his ears. He screams again, and this time the noise is half furious. Sebastian takes a half step forward, looking like he wants to help, and Ciel hisses "DON'T." He stops.

Ciel raises his hands and stares at them, flexing the first digits of his fingers and staring moodily at the claws that slide in and out smoothly. It appears to be the only voluntary control he has of this new form. His ears flatten against his head of their own volition and his tail flickers in anger. Sebastian makes a sound and he glares fiercely at the man.

"Can this be changed." His voice is flat with helpless fury and his tongue, now that he thinks about it, feels strange. He sticks a finger in his mouth and touches the little keratin structures on his tongue that make it feel like sandpaper when rubbed the wrong way. He pulls the finger out, fuming.

"No."

"Are you _**positive**_."

Sebastian sighs. "If it was possible I wouldn't be a fucking blackbird."

Ciel thinks about that and sighs loudly, knowing Sebastian isn't misinforming him just for the sake of keeping him as a fucking feline. "What color are my eyes."

"Blue," Sebastian replies hesitantly, like he doesn't trust his own voice, as he stares into big, bright blue eyes, the slitted pupil slicing through the contract in the right one.

"A kitten, then," Ciel grumbles.

"…yes. A domestic Russian Blue kitten, I suspect, from your ear and tail color..."

Sebastian's eyes are really starting to annoy Ciel.

"…it's my favorite breed…"

Sebastian's not-quite-pleading voice is REALLY starting to annoy Ciel.

"Ciel…"

"FINE!" He snaps out, and crosses his arms, pouting. Half a second later and Sebastian is squeezing and cuddling him with all his might. He can barely breathe. Sebastian rubs a cheek against his ear and it flicks in annoyance, causing Sebastian to laugh and hug him even tighter.

"_**Why**_ am I a cat?" He mumbles.

"Because demons are hate-filled creatures. What better way to be generally mad at the world than to get stuck in the form of your least favorite animal?"

That kind of logic is just stupid enough that Ciel can totally believe it. He lets out a single chuckle, short, sharp, and unamused. Dumb Hell.

Sebastian eases the hug a little and runs a hand through Ciel's hair. "I have to say, though, I guess I don't hate my form as much as I did, since you seem to like it, Ciel."

Ciel's tail twitches and Sebastian smoothes a hand down its length, before he picks Ciel up and carries him toward their bedroom.

"…I'm really your…favorite one?" Ciel asks, and when Sebastian nods he feels suddenly victorious over all of Sebastian's disgusting strays on Earth that he _**hadn't**_ been jealous of, dammit. He supposes this form isn't…so…bad, if Sebastian likes him like this. He picks up the end of his tail and sniffs it cautiously. At least he doesn't appear to be allergic to himself.

When he makes contact with the bed he looks up questioningly, but before he can ask Sebastian is gently tugging his shorts off, pulling his tail through one leg. The motion draws to Ciel's attention that he's not furry anywhere but his tail and ears, which he assumes is because he's young, and that his skin is, if possible, even paler than before. Since he can't mature, he assumes he's going stay like this.

"I'll have to sew a large button-hole in the back of each of your shorts, for your tail," Sebastian notes, and Ciel can practically _hear _the hearts dripping from the man's voice. He scowls in reply and lifts his arms, because Sebastian only strips him from the bottom up for sex. He presses a foot against Sebastian's hard-on through his pants and snorts.

"You like the idea of fucking something cute and defenseless?" He asks, his tone derisive, and the way Sebastian arches an eyebrow at him with a smirk makes him pause. The look says 'and how is that any different from…?' "Hmph. Pedo."

"Only for you, Ciel," Sebastian grins and tugs Ciel's shirt over his head, and then strips himself.

"I should transform back, just to piss you off."

Sebastian laughs and ruffles Ciel's ears, which flicker involuntarily in annoyance. "You can't. Your body will be stuck like this for the next week or so, to get used to the balance of new limbs and muscles."

Ciel's sigh is resigned. "Even if that wasn't true you'd lie to me to keep me like this right now."

Sebastian grins. "Yes I would. But it is, in fact, true."

Ciel scoots further onto the bed with a pout. "Well then if you want to fuck me you have to be in YOUR form, too."

Sebastian has always refused this request, preferring to keep the mental image of his demonic form as far away from the idea of sex as possible. But if Ciel liked it, and Ciel would accept sex readily in kitten form…

"From now on? If I'm in crow form you'll be my little kitten?"

The sheer hope in Sebastian's eyes and voice have Ciel rolling his own eyes with a smile. "Yeah. Fine."

Feathers burst out of Sebastian's back again and the sharp, thrilled laugh has Ciel tingling; it sounds like Sebastian just won everything in the world. Like there's a mountain of souls just singing for him to eat them. Like he was just crowned King of Hell. Like he's _finally got a kitten dammit_ and the King of Hell can go fuck himself.

Ciel realizes as his eyes slide down Sebastian's chest that he has never seen Sebastian's naked demonic body. The dark skin is exotic to him, not ugly, and he reaches out, stroking the abs. The skin is amazingly soft; in the same way that humans have faint hairs all over their bodies, Sebastian's raven skin is just the tiniest bit downy, nearly invisible white peach fuzz over black skin, causing it to appear a deep grey.

Sebastian holds still for his scrutiny as his hands glide over the hips, and he notices that the penis is rather larger than before, but still distinctly human-like. He is extremely grateful for this; he had once seen the genitals of a duck he had shot while Sebastian cleaned it out, and if that is the general shape of an avian penis, then the idea of Sebastian having a noodle-thin god-knows-how-long corkscrew dick is enough to give him nightmares.

The things that really catch his eye, though, are Sebastian's feet. While not talon-shaped, the toes are tipped with curved claws, and they are entirely covered with smooth black scales.

And Ciel suddenly has the intense, irrational urge to sniff them.

Sebastian's eyebrows quirk as Ciel drops to the floor and noses his toes, snuffling, and then he bites his lip, hard, to keep from chuckling as Ciel rubs first his cheek and then the length of his body against Sebastian's ankle, right where the skin starts to yield to scales.

"Shut up you asshole I can't help it!" Ciel hisses anyway through a helpless, moaning purr as he twines himself in between Sebastian's legs, shuddering as his side muscles are stimulated from the contact with those hard, perfect scales. A muffled noise from above makes his tail flick against Sebastian's shin in anger, and that feeling makes Sebastian start laughing out loud. He bites one foot in retaliation with his sharp kitty teeth, and Sebastian grabs him, flopping him onto the bed on his back and pinning his chest down with one hand.

He only struggles for a split second, because when Sebastian's other hand starts to stroke his tummy he goes bonelessly limp and he can't even hear over the purrs emanating from his own throat. His eyes half-lid, and he stares in wonder at Sebastian's face, which flits a smile at him just as the hand on his chest relinquishes him. He doesn't move, even if he could, and is rewarded when the freed hand starts to massage his penis.

He waits until he's hard, when the pleasure in his cock overcomes the startling level of pleasure Sebastian has been inflicting on his abdomen, so that he is vaguely more cognizant and feels some semblance of normal control over his own muscles. Then he strikes, curling to his side and launching himself at Sebastian, tackling his butler around the middle and landing on top of him on the stone floor. He grins as the air leaves Sebastian's lungs in an audible whoosh.

"Cats catch birds, not the other way around," he gloats, and dips his head to nuzzle his nose against Sebastian's stomach, downy skin over hard muscles. Velvet over steel, like Sebastian's cock. The idea of Sebastian's whole body feeling like this thrills him, and he rubs his cheek in a slow, stimulating path across the well-defined abs. He doesn't know what the deal is with his cheeks and needing to get them in contact with things, but it feels _amazing_.

Suddenly, Sebastian's hand is at his other cheek, scratching firmly along the jawbone, and he lets out another loud, involuntary purr, not even realizing as the hand guides his face up and he follows, unwilling or unable to break contact with the stimulation. Then Sebastian's lips meet his and he forgets the hand entirely as Sebastian swipes languidly at his lower lip with his tongue, and he flicks his tail in excitement, lunging forward at a speed that rams their mouths together. The collision splits his lip and he tilts his head over Sebastian's so that the drop of blood that manages to escape the healing cut makes it into their kiss. Some kind of a low, hissing screech comes up Sebastian's throat to dissolve into his mouth, and he clenches Sebastian's shoulders, shuddering in delight as their fangs clash and hook on each other, their tongues nicking on the sharp points, the blood that mingles in result causing them both to moan and purr.

Sebastian grips his hips and yanks him down to rub their groins together, and Ciel gasps, pulling back from the kiss with a yowl and throwing his head back. Sebastian continues the open-mouthed kiss on his neck, lathing the skin with a hot tongue and piercing just under his ear with sharp fangs. A clawed finger thrusts quite suddenly into his tight hole and cuts his inner walls, a little blood escaping the rapidly healing wounds to self-lubricate him. A second finger joins, more cuts, and he cums, a shrill cry keening up his throat.

He's not even going to try to estimate when he became a masochist.

It has a lot to do with the first time he got spanked, and he has no idea how long ago that was because he really doesn't have any idea how to keep track of time here. Nothing matters but him and Sebastian to begin with, and they spend all of their time together, and he spends half of most "days" in a post-sex stupor anyway. There's nothing to bother trying to keep track of time _for_.

He looks down at Sebastian, his chest heaving, and gives Sebastian that look, the one that says _spank me till I'm hard again_.

"Lick up your milk first, little kitty," Sebastian murmurs through a sultry smirk, and he is only too happy to comply.

One swipe of his tongue across Sebastian's abs and Ciel has discovered a new favorite activity.

Not that licking Sebastian wasn't fun before now, but _now_, oh God, now he can feel the downy fluff slipping in between the spiky, fingernail-hard protrusions on his tongue to tickle and caress the surface of the muscle. And smoothing all those fine, tiny little feathers into order satisfies a startlingly obsessive urge to groom something. He grins up at Sebastian, realizing that since he has no body fur of his own he's going to be spending quite some time licking Sebastian from now on instead.

Sebastian scritches him underneath his chin and a jolt of pleasure runs through his body, nearly making him miss the words Sebastian utters. "You're neglecting an order," his lover teases him, "I said lick it up. No distracting yourself."

And yet he loses focus again as he licks up his ejaculate, helplessly relaxing to the feel of the down straightening up under his combing little tongue. He forgets entirely about his own need, about his spanking, about the hand in his hair, guiding him to streaks of his semen across Sebastian's chest and stomach. He only realizes there's none left when his nose bumps the next destination Sebastian has led him to. He stares at the large cock standing at half mast, mouth watering over the fine down that covers even this part of Sebastian's anatomy. He shudders in anticipation, imagining how _that_ is going to feel up his ass.

When he looks up at Sebastian, he notices that the demon has his feathers fluffed up, his wings flapping gently in near-silent little movements. The eyes that meet his are shimmering with lust. He drops his head to scrape his tongue at the crease of Sebastian's groin and right leg. "Feels good, huh?" He grins when he notices Sebastian's toes flexing and curling. "At least I'm not the only one with instinctive animal behaviors."

Sebastian looks startled at the notion and glares at his own wing, ruffling the feathers down into order. Ciel laughs and is 'punished' by a hand seizing his hair and dragging him up for a quick, hot, bruising kiss, and then he is yanked back down, his face mashed into Sebastian's groin. He inhales the sharp, musky male scent and moans, salivating.

Ciel huffs hot air against Sebastian's cock as he nuzzles it from tip to base. On his way back he wets it with the flat underside of his tongue and, darting a look upward with mischief sparkling in his eyes, he blows cold air as he moves his lips back over the shaft. The shudder Sebastian rewards him with, however, is nothing compared with the reaction when he opens his mouth at the last second and catches the head of Sebastian's penis with his spiky little tongue and gives it a quick, rough flick. Sebastian _actually_ releases an involuntary noise, the bastard offspring of a ménage a trois between a yelp, a growl, and what could almost be counted as a caw.

Ciel looks up into slightly glazed eyes and grins at the embarrassed flush tingeing Sebastian's cheeks. A mixture of pride and triumph fill him at that look, and to tease Sebastian, he runs his tongue slowly over his upper lip.

A startled moan escapes his own throat as his spiky tongue assaults the thin, tender skin of his lips, still swollen from their hungry kiss. Sebastian grins, just a little bit taunting, and the phrase "taste of his own medicine" pops into his head.

With a tiny hiss, he leans down quickly, and locking eyes with Sebastian, he takes the hard cock into his hand and swipes his rough tongue along the entire vein running the length of the underside, the tiny feathers gliding into place in the wake of his tongue.

Ciel suspects that even had they been on earth at that moment, with all Sebastian's proprieties and perfected behaviors, the butler could not have made the noise that escapes sound even vaguely human.

Sebastian yanks him up none too gently and throws him onto the bed, crawling on after him with the intent to punish. Instead he tackles Sebastian again and pushes him flat onto the bed, and then wiggles back down to straddle Sebastian's knees. He leans down and kisses up Sebastian's dick, and Sebastian relaxes a little at the familiar sensation.

Encouraged, he bends his head and works the thick cock into his throat, and since the spikes on his tongue hook backwards into his mouth, going down doesn't scrape them against Sebastian's phallus. He feels the older demon tense a little, though, because they both know it's coming, and when he runs his tongue back up the underside, he hears Sebastian's claws puncture the bed in a valiant attempt for control. A loud inward hiss still makes it through Sebastian's throat, and Ciel knows he shouldn't chuckle victoriously, but he loves the feeling of finally making Sebastian lose control, and he knows he'll be punished if he lets Sebastian know this.

And _damn_ does he love to be punished.

So he lets his joy out in a quiet little laugh that shakes his shoulders, the vibrations sending scratching little caresses to the head of Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian sits up faster than he can blink, and the sharp _**smack**_ to his ass has him keening and rubbing his body against Sebastian's legs.

"Kneel and reach up, palms flat on the wall."

That growl does magical things to his penis and he scurries to obey. He catches a hint of a smile out of the corner of his eye and knows that Sebastian likes the fact that he enjoys his punishments so much only because Sebastian was the one that corrupted him in such a manner. He kneels up on the bed and stretches his arms as high as he can, hooking his claws on a rough protrusion in the unevenly hewn rock wall. Tugging with his claws, he mewls as he pops his spine, and arches his ass back towards Sebastian. His tail curls up out of the way without thought.

"Beat me," he whispers in a purr, "make me hurt, _master_."

It is the only time he calls Sebastian this, and they both relish the control switch.

Large, warm hands smooth down Ciel's body from his shoulders to the back of his thighs and then up again to cup his ass, sharp claws just barely gliding over his skin. He whimpers for more contact and the barest tips of the black talons perforate him, a ring of eight into the soft round cheeks and two thumbtips on the inside of his crack. A drop of blood each, and Sebastian whispers for him to count as they are licked up one by one.

When he reaches the count of ten, the only warning he has is the fact that he knows he will have no warning. The smack is immediate and sharp, and he mewls, arching into the palm as Sebastian teases a soft caress over the reddening mark on his bottom. When the hand is withdrawn, this time there is a pause, because Sebastian was pulling his hand back further, and this time Ciel's new kitty ears can pick up the faint whisper of air resistance right before his nerves sing with the smarting contact. He finds he likes that he can hear them coming, they put him on edge and work him up. Sebastian smirks as Ciel trembles in his wake, and delivers two more crisp spanks, and then murmurs for Ciel to count down.

Ciel's favorite. His absolute favorite. He is allowed to pick any number to start from, so he can have as many spanks as he wants. But Sebastian gets to control the pace and the intensity, and if he picks too many sometimes he cums from the spanking before Sebastian is through and inside him, and then Sebastian _really_ punishes him by making him sit and just watch Sebastian masturbate to completion. It is a teasing balance, a cliff he tries to toe as precisely as possible, surging toward the edge without actually going over. It is a game he doesn't _always_ win.

Which is why it's his favorite. A challenge.

"Twenty-two," he decides sounds like a good number. _Smack!_ "Twenty-one," he moans, his claws flexing in delight, and Sebastian works him down. Heat surges from his ass, searing its way through his veins in a growing tide of raw need. Halfway down and he is purring like a beehive and scrabbling his claws at the stone, hooking and rehooking in between every couple smacks as his sweaty hands slip on the rock under the weight of his limp body. In the lower numbers he tilts his body slightly, hanging off-kilter like a painting whose nail-hook was not placed in _precisely_ the top center of the back of the frame. His head sagging down, his breath ragged, he sneaks a peek under his arm back at Sebastian for a hint at his final spank.

He sees nothing but part of Sebastian's hip and one hand, but it is enough. The claws Sebastian retracted to spank him slide out and he groans breathlessly, and a little precum that has been working slowly up his penis dribbles out to slide down his shaft.

A whoosh of air and then the smack, and as that perfect hand pulls across his ass, razor-sharp claws slice in its wake, drawing four perfectly parallel horizontal lines across his cheeks and one slightly diagonal thumb cut on the cheek closer to Sebastian. As the sensation explodes through the synapses in his brain, he screams and throws his hands away from the wall as if it were lava, reaching underneath himself and folding down, clenching desperately at the base of his testicles with both hands. A shuddering sob escapes him as he has a dry orgasm, but at least he doesn't cum.

"One," he hiccups, smiling into the bed, and as a reward for remembering to count even that last devastatingly perfect swat, Sebastian gives him one more, a light stinging rubbing smack, and rolls him over with one hand. He gazes up through blurred vision at Sebastian, who fluffs up his coal-black wings and stares down at him with a mixture of amusement and disapproval, while licking his spanking-hand clean of Ciel's blood. Ciel feels very tiny by comparison, very unintimidating, and he squirms on the bed.

"You let go," Sebastian remarks calmly, scrutinizing his hand for any missed traces of Ciel's delicious coppery blood. Ciel responds with a whimper and pulls his legs up with one hand under each knee, spreading himself for his lover. "Do you deserve to be fucked after such disobedience?" The older demon teases him.

"You promised you'd fuck your kitty," Ciel whimpers, shooting his most desperately pleading look at Sebastian. It was effective enough before today, but now, even Ciel is stunned by the sheer level of heart-rending shock that crosses Sebastian's face and stops the man cold, one finger with a tiny trace of blood left forgotten in his mouth.

"Shh, it's okay, no tears," Sebastian is suddenly cradling him close and crooning into his ear, "I promised, and you know I always keep my promises with you, Ciel. Don't cry, sweetie."

If Ciel hadn't been feeling so incredibly unfucked and pathetic, he would be rolling his eyes, but Sebastian is quickly remedying his problem and he sighs in bliss as Sebastian slides into his body. He squeezes his bottom around the welcome intrusion, relishing the feel of all those tiny little downy feathers shifting around inside him. They dried during his spanking, but there isn't room enough for them to tickle him, and they aren't fluffy for long, quickly becoming wet again with his blood from Sebastian's fingers earlier as well as Sebastian's own pre. He wiggles his hips experimentally, and Sebastian responds by grinding his hips in a slow, snug circle against Ciel's ass, and Ciel's eyes roll back.

"It can't keep getting better," he murmurs almost incoherently. "It's not possible for it to keep getting so much better." Sebastian just smirks and starts a slow thrust, and Ciel struggles to sit up far enough to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck, using what little weight he has to pull Sebastian back down with him. He sinks his teeth almost lazily into Sebastian's shoulder in his favorite spot, suckling like a newborn at a teat, little whimpers of ecstasy gusting against Sebastian's skin as Ciel licks at the teethmarks.

Sebastian tips his head and grazes his fangs against Ciel's neck just under the ear, kissing a prick of blood away. "Wrap your legs around my waist, little one."

Ciel licks up to Sebastian's lips – the light feathers dusting that jaw,_ mmm_ - and kisses his lover sweetly before he moves to obey. He hooks his ankles together over Sebastian's hips and leverages his pelvis just so, and Sebastian sinks in deeper. The butler reaches down and strokes Ciel's tummy with one hand, Ciel's cock with the other, and massages the boy's insides with his own phallus. Ciel moans like he's about to come unglued.

"What do you want?" Sebastian drops his head to whisper into Ciel's ear, nibbling at the soft lobe.

A shudder runs through the body beneath him in response to his low, guttural tone. "…hard. Give it to me so hard," Ciel murmurs back. "Bruise my ass with your hipbones."

"Your wish is my command," Sebastian smiles and runs a hand through Ciel's hair, and then he slides both hands underneath Ciel's lithe frame, to the small of his back. The tips of his claws lightly perforate, forcing Ciel to arch his back with a moan. Having obtained the angle he desires, Sebastian grips Ciel's hips and slides out, his downy feathers caressing Ciel's inner walls, and then jerks back in so hard the headboard slams into the wall.

Ciel gasps in a breath as his arched body forces his penis to rub between their torsos, and then cocks an ear toward the headboard above him. "Like a drum," he orders with a smile. And Sebastian complies.

_bam bam bam bam Bam Bam Bam Bam BAM BAM BAM BAM BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM—_

Ciel twists and shudders hard beneath his lover as he cums, so intense that it's soundless. Sebastian maintains the increasing pace ruthlessly, milking an extra bit out of his spent and oversensitive cock, and a few tears slip down his face to mingle with the drop of sweat that falls from Sebastian's. He yanks Sebastian's face down by the man's long bangs, earning a surprised grunt that he smothers in a hot, salty kiss. But he's breathless from cumming and he pulls away after a second to gasp in air again, and he presses Sebastian's head to his heaving chest. Sebastian's hips still, and he feels the warmth splashing into him at almost the same instant he feels the teeth puncturing his chest, two shallow half-moons around his left nipple with deeper incisor wounds. The tongue that laps at the blood swirls over the nipple too, and he moans as the sensitive nub is caressed.

"Heavy," he whispers in exhaustion, and Sebastian rolls them over so Ciel can rest on top. The boy pulls himself up on shaky arms and slides off of Sebastian's softening cock, but only far enough to sit on it. He feels Sebastian's cum leaking out to dribble onto the organ that emitted it.

"You're cleaning that up?" Sebastian states more than inquires, and Ciel nods with a satisfied smile. Sliding himself down the soft, feathery body, Ciel almost lays on Sebastian's knees as he bends his head. He gives the tip of Sebastian's cock a thank-you kiss, earning a chuckle from the man above him, and then sets about with determination, combing the untidy, sticky wet down on Sebastian's cock with his tongue. Too tired to be dignified, Sebastian laughs softly and runs a hand through Ciel's hair as the tongue tickles and scrapes at his spent, sensitive head.

When he feels that Ciel is done – the boy isn't stopping, even when there's none left – Sebastian hooks his hands under Ciel's armpits and pulls him up a foot, so that he can keep licking happily away, this time at his own cum once again clinging to the down on Sebastian's stomach. Another two feet and he is cuddled happily in Sebastian's arms, drifting slowly off to sleep.

A hand runs through his hair and over an ear, which flickers at the touch. He looks up at Sebastian, who locks eyes with him and does it again deliberately, and the ear flicks twice, rapidly, which is echoed by his tail. He growls at Sebastian's cute-stricken face, and the last thing he remembers before entering sleep is a feeling that the road to controlling his ear and tail muscles voluntarily will be long, treacherous, and blocked by his butler at every turn.

~*~divider~*~

A couple hours later, Ciel lies awake in the relative silence following this rather monumental bout of lovemaking, listening with animal-enhanced ears to the rain at the entrance of their home that still hisses away as if a thousand miserable little kitties had been left outside to get soaked by it. He sighs, rubs his cheek against Sebastian's chest, and sighs again.

"Sebastian?" He offers into the dark, and is answered with a kiss pressed into his hair. Awake, then. "Sebastian…" he repeats, and sighs once more. "You know…I've always regretted…a little…that I could never give you my soul. You earned it. Twice." Sebastian has trained him not to be tender, not to be sentimental, not to offer weakness or emotion. Ironic, then, that in Sebastian's own arms after well-taught immoral sodomy is the only time he feels truly comfortable with emotional vulnerability.

His only answer is a hand stroked once up his side and down again to his waist.

"And you raised me into a strong human child on earth…and a strong demonling in Hell. Again, twice the effort."

"I stopped regretting it quite soon after we came to Hell." Sebastian's voice is a quiet rumble in the darkness. "You are _interesting_, Ciel, without effort. …Maybe even in spite of my efforts, to mold you into a demon like all the rest of us. You destroy the concept of boredom. I find myself grateful that your soul nourishes your own little demon body instead of my own."

"I know," Ciel sighs, barely audible over the rain. "But it always felt like cheating."

"Noble of you." Sebastian answers sternly, a teasing reprimand. Ciel can feel the smile pressed into his hair.

Ciel smiles himself. "I don't regret it anymore. But I did, Sebastian. I regretted your loss." _I love you, and I'm sorry you were robbed of what you deserve._

Sebastian is silent a long time. "Thank you," he whispers finally, something like relief in his tone. "But Ciel, I own your soul right now. As we speak, no?" He tightens his arms around the little body and the soul within, and Ciel's face breaks into a beatific little grin, a snatch of purity hidden away from the rest of Hell by the safe walls of their quiet mountain dwelling.

"You do," Ciel purrs with contentment, and reaches out to wrap a wing over his body like a blanket. "It's yours."

"Such a sweet little soul," Sebastian sighs, "corrupted by those little pure streaks. I should hate them." He ruffles Ciel's hair, and the ears flicker independently of each other, widening his smile and earning him a tiny, halfhearted little growl.

"Cherish your soul, in this body," Ciel whispers, his eyes drooping once again with sated sleepiness, now that he is done brooding.

Sebastian chuckles through his nose, little bursts of air that tickle Ciel's cheek. "Yes, my Lord," Sebastian responds teasingly, well aware of the equality of their relationship and the joke into which his obedient quote has slowly evolved. "…my soul. My Ciel."

~*~divider~*~

El End. Story is kaput. Finally. Hope you liked.


End file.
